Wizardly Relationships
by monkeywahl
Summary: Lucy and Gray are dating, but she slips up. Realizing her feelings, she begins to move on. So does Gray, but what becomes of them? Travel with the Fairy Tail mages on their journeys of love, pain, and lust. Pairings to be included: GraLu, NaLi, NaLu, GrUvia, LyVia & GaLe. Not entirely Gralu and Nali- More like Nalu and Gruvia; eventually. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Destined

**Another Fairy Tail story here for you! And many more to come in the future, I hope. I'd like to thank everyone first for reading my other two stories! On with this one; rated M, you've been warned! I do not own Fairy Tail, *sob***

* * *

The water skimmed over Lucy's large mounds, as she let out a long sigh. Her hands were pressed against the shower wall, and she was deep in thought. _Oh god, what just happened!?_

_Flashback_

Gray was over Lucy's house, on a warm Saturday night. They were having what you would call a _very_, intimate moment. Gasps, pants, and moans could be heard throughout the house, while two bodies were wrapped in sheets. "Gray! Yes, don't stop!" Lucy was yelling Gray's name, but was thinking about a completely different mage. Natsu.

At the moment of climax for the duo, Lucy screamed out the wrong name. "O-oh! NATSU!" Quickly realizing the mistake she made, she gasped and looked down at the man with wide eyes. "Gr-gray! I.. I-" Gray slipped himself out of Lucy, and looked at the bed sheets. "-I should go." At that moment, Natsu jumped up to Lucy's window and asked, "did you call me, Lu-"

Lucy whipped her head towards her open window, with a certain someone she'd _love_ to be on top of, staring at her naked body. "N-NATSU!" Lucy quickly pulled the covers up to cover her bare chest and womanhood, while sitting on Gray's legs. Gray then yelled, "Get the fuck out, why are you staring!"

"I- I'm s-sorry!" He quickly dropped down from the apartment window, and ran off. Lucy's attention turned back to Gray, who had pain written all over his face. "Do you.. Do you even love me, Lucy?" Lucy blinked a few times, taking in what he just asked her. _Do I.. Really even, love him? _Gray forced a small smile and said, "It's okay Lucy. You need to tell me the truth." Lucy looked down past her large breasts and inhaled sharply. "I'm.. I'm sorry Gray.. But, I don't love you. You're just, important to me and I didn't want to hurt you." Her voice was now down to a whisper, "The feelings are still there, but.. Natsu's are.. Stronger.." Gray took in this information, and closed his eyes. "Okay, Lucy." Lucy shot her eyes to Gray and then he decided to end the relationship there.

_Flashback end_

* * *

Upon entering Fairy Tail the next day, Lucy felt extremely awkward. The tenseness could be felt all over, and a few guild members whispered about it.

_"Did Lucy and Gray break up?"_

_"I don't know man, they'd usually be clinging to each other by now."_

_"I know, nine months and they've never been apart like this."_

_"Even Natsu seems less energetic today."_

Lucy waved to Erza and quietly walked over to Mira behind the bar, and took a seat in a stool. Mira smiled at the blond, and cheerfully asked, "What's wrong Lucy! You look pretty down." Lucy grunted and plopped her head down on the counter. "Just a _really_ long night, is all." Mira's thoughts ran wild, and a few slipped out. "Oh Lucy! Did you and Gray do _it _again! How was it! Was it even better than last time? I'd love to have seen it!" Lucy felt hurt slip throughout her body, and shook her head. "It's more complicated, Mira. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lucy lifted her head to search the guild for the ice mage. Gray was sitting with Juvia in a table in a corner; he looked pretty happy while talking to her. Lucy's eyes then traveled over to Natsu. Lisanna was hanging all over him, but Natsu wasn't paying any attention to the white haired girl. He was staring at Lucy, with wide eyes and tightly closed lips. Noticing this, Lucy quickly looked back towards the bar; she was nervous under his gaze. "M-Mira! Can uh, you bring me a strawberry milkshake! Please." Mira looked towards Lucy after picking up a clean glass. "Sure thing! I'll be right back!" _  
_

Natsu told Lisanna he'd be right back- that he had to talk to Lucy, and strolled over to her. Sitting down next to her on a bar stool, he cleared his throat. Lucy turned her head carefully, and swallowed once she found her actual love sitting next to her.

"H-Hi Natsu! Heh, what's up!"

"I just.. uh." He rubbed the back of his head, "I wanted to apologize for_ interrupting_ you guys last night!" Both of the wizards felt immediate heat on their cheeks. Lucy was embarrassed, because _Natsu_ saw _her,_ _naked_ on _top_ of _Gray_. Natsu was embarrassed because he saw_ her_, her busty _body_, but _all over **him**. _A low growl came from Natsu as the thought of Lucy dating the ice-freak made it's way back into his head. The thought was short lived after Lucy asked him, "Di-Did you just, growl?"

"Ha! Me? Growling? No- No way! Ha!" After Natsu finished rejecting Lucy's statement, he noticed Juvia clinging to Gray. Natsu squinted his eyes to make out who it was, and let an intentional growl escape his mouth. "Isn't Juvia.. A little too close to Gray for you, Lucy?" Lucy turned to the direction of where they sitting, but turned around immediately with a sad look on her face. Natsu noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? You look a bit down." Lucy quickly shook her head and replied, "Natsu, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

After that was said, Mira came back with a strawberry milkshake in her hands. "Here you go!" Mira exclaimed. "Oh, thank you Mira! It looks delicious!" Natsu eyed Lucy suspiciously, but decided to go back to his girlfriend. "I'll see you later!" Natsu grinned playfully and walked back to Lisanna.

_Everything about Lucy is perfect, definitely her body!_ Natsu thought while kissing Lisanna's forehead. "Natsuuu," Lisanna whined, "are you coming over later?" Natsu smiled down at his girlfriend, but shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go to Lucy's place tonight, something's wrong and I'm gonna find out!" He smiled, and Lisanna agreed.

_Time skip to later that night_

"Hey Gray? Can I talk to you?" Lucy said while standing in front of a giggling Juvia and smiling Gray. Gray looked at Juvia, as if to ask for permission. "Juvia has to go see Lyon soon, so Juvia will be heading off now!" They both waved to each other, while Lucy just gave her a smile. "Yeah, Lucy. Sit." As directed, Lucy sat down across from Gray at a table.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Gray asked. Just then, Natsu ran up to them with Happy trailing not too far behind. "Hey Lucy! Me and Happy are gonna meet you at your house, no matter what you say! See you there!" Natsu smiled widely and ran off, as Happy exclaimed, "Aye sir!" Lucy sweatdropped, but shrugged it off.

"I just.. After last night.. I wanted to know if we could still remain friends.." Lucy had a tint of pink surrounding her cheeks, and poked her two index fingers together nervously. "Oh! That's what you wanted to talk to me about? Of course we're still gonna be friends, you know. Team Natsu wouldn't be the same if things didn't work out." Lucy looked up at Gray, and warmly smiled. She stood up, and started walking towards the guild doors."Thanks Gray. I'll be heading home to see what Natsu and Happy are doing.." She trailed off while grumbling to herself, waving back to Gray as a dismissal.

After entering Lucy's apartment, she strolled into her bedroom, sighing. "Yo," Natsu greeted. "E-EEK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING YOURSELVES IN!" Lucy yelled while Natsu laughed. Happy flew over to land in between Lucy's breasts. "Luuussheee! Natsu's mean! He ate all of the fish at the guild without even telling me~!" Lucy pat the top of his head, and rolled her eyes at a smiling Natsu. "What will I ever do with you two.."

Natsu started walking over to Lucy, which made Happy fly out the window towards the guild, _still_ crying. "I know something's bothering you, and I'm not leaving until you spill!" Lucy sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and walked past Natsu to sit on her bed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just sit down somewhere." Of course, he strolled over and decided to plop down next to the blond. "I'm just sad because.." Lucy inhaled sharply, recalling the events. "Gray broke up with me last night." Natsu sat there for a few seconds, a shocked look plastered on his face. Inside, he was mentally cheering. _Yes! Yes! Finally!.. But **wait.** Why am I so, happy? _

Lucy looked up to Natsu, to see a frown form on his face; then to anger. "Why that snow bastard," He muttered. "I swear, Lucy. I'll kill him for hurting you!" Lucy quickly shook her hands and head rapidly in a _no_ motion. "I-It's fine Natsu! Don't even worry about it! I kind of brought it on myself.." Lucy mumbled the last part, as she immediately felt embarrassed. Luckily, Natsu didn't ask what she meant by that. He slammed his left fist into his right palm while standing up and stated, "Now this gives me all the more reason to kick his ass!" Lucy sweatdropped once more, and giggling softly.

"You're so protective, Natsu.. I love that about you! You know?" Natsu, surprised, looked back at Lucy, then turned away so she couldn't see his blush. "U-uh. Yeah, Luce."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Juvia and Lyon.._

"Juvia had an amazing time with Gray today!" Juvia exclaimed while leaning on the arm of a chair. Lyon sat down on the couch, scoffing. "Whatever Juvia; you know I don't like him much. Can you go do laundry now? It's getting pretty high." She had a look of defeat on her face while walking towards the laundry room. She mumbled, "Gray-sama is ten times more nice than you.. Lyon.." Then proceeded to do_ his_ laundry.

Lyon was thinking, while watching her swaying behind as she walked off. _They better not get any closer than this, or we'll have problems.. Gray.. _

* * *

Gray was walking out of the guild, smiling as he recalled his time with Juvia. _She's so fun to be around. She does talk about Lyon a lot, though.. He better treat you right, Juvia. Or we'll have problems.. Lyon.._

**There's the first chapter! What do you think? I have to admit, it is pretty challenging writing fanfiction about lovely Fairy Tail. There's just so many characters to incorporate! **

**As you can tell, Juvia isn't obsessing over her _Gray-sama _like she is in the anime. **

**Also, I _do not _ship Nali; I'm just putting them as a pair- for now. Lisanna is really a sweet girl, so I won't make her the psycho love rival in this story. Nalu forever.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **

**What's going to be brewing with Juvia, Gray, and Lyon? Will Natsu want to be with Lucy, instead of Lisanna? Or will he want to stay with his life-long love interest? What'll happen on their next mission? How will Lucy and Gray handle the tension between themselves? Follow to find out~ **


	2. The Mission Request

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed and followed~ **

**And to the Guest, "Rody," - It was clearly stated in the summary it will be NaLu and GruVia _eventually,_ geez.**

* * *

"Lisanna! Happy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu yelled while running up to his girlfriend and partner. Lisanna was giggling happily with the blue exceed, while he was ranting on about fish when Natsu yelled to them. She looked up, smiling, and said, "Yeah, sure Natsu! Do you have one picked out already?" The fire dragon slayer smiled and pulled out a mission sheet from behind his back. "Of course I do! It's enough for Lucy to pay her rent too! Where is she anyway.." He said while looking around.

Lisanna's smiled faded slowly at his mention of Lucy. _I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do.. _Natsu yelling once again brought Lisanna out of her thoughts. "Lucy! Lucy! Come here!" By now, he was hopping from foot to foot in excitement while waving the request around. Lucy was making her way over to Natsu, smiling.

Once Lucy was standing in front of Natsu with her hands on her hips, he spoke. "Luce! I got a mission for Team Natsu to go on! Look! It's enough for you to pay rent!" Natsu shoved the paper in her face, like a child. "E-eh! Stop Natsu! Let me read it!" She angrily snatched the paper from his hands, and began reading it. "90,000 jewels huh? Just to capture some little girl?"

Happy flew over to Lucy once Natsu was looking over her shoulder at the request paper. "Yeah! And it's not too far away from here either!" Lucy nodded while looking back at Natsu - who was _very_ close to her face - and blushed. "Just a day train ride then!" Immediately he turned green and fell on top of Lucy, causing them to both fall to the ground. "N-Natsu! We aren't anywhere near the train! Get off of me!" Lucy's face was turning ten shades of red because she could feel _something_ poking into her butt. As soon as she said that, Natsu returned to normal and got up. "Gomen Lucy! Kind of a habit.." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Y-yeah.."

Lisanna was just watching with raised eyebrows, and there was a little pain in her chest. _He doesn't act this way around me._ Finally, she spoke up. "Well guys! Let's go get Erza and Gray, and head out!" Lisanna smiled, and so did Lucy. Meanwhile, Natsu walked off grumbling to himself about the ice mage, and not wanting him to go. _  
_

* * *

"Okay guys! This guy's house should be over here somewhere.." Lucy trailed off while staring down at the map. "Lushe- do you even know how to read that map?" Happy commented. Lucy snapped back, "Of course I do, cat! Shut it!" Happy flew back to Natsu and Lisanna, who were holding hands. Gray was casually walking with his hands in his pockets. The street they were walking on was on was rather busy, so it was hard to maneuver through. Erza was looking around and spoke, "So why is this child so dangerous anyway? Is she some type of mage?" Lucy was too busy looking at the house numbers to answer, Lisanna was giggling with Natsu, and Gray didn't know the answer. After not getting a reply, Erza sighed.

"There! Number 43! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, and walked up to said house. Happy flew up behind her, and she began walking up the steps to the front door when she noticed the garden to her left. "S-so.. Beautiful.." Happy gasped inwardly, "Aye.." Lisanna was staring in awe at the garden too, while Natsu gave Gray death glares from the corner of his eye. Erza stepped ahead of the four, and knocked on the door.

About a minute later, a very small man opened the door. He had a short white beard, spiky white hair, and large, circular glasses. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight before them, and the man spoke first. "Hello! Hello! You bunch must be from Fairy Tail!" Erza smiled, and replied, "Yes, sir. We heard of your request for our assistance. We would like to know more about this girl you've asked us to capture." The small man clapped his hands together and jumped in joy; he then escorted the guild members inside. Lucy scratched the back of her head, and followed suit behind Erza. _This guy is so strange..  
_

Lucy, Erza and Gray were sitting on one couch. Natsu, Lisanna, and the requester were seated on the opposite couch. Happy was laying in Lisanna's lap, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Natsu couldn't stop staring at Lucy- her tank top was just a _little_ too low, her skirt was just a_ little_ too high up, and her hair was just _too_ shiny to not take notice. All in all, it gave him a perfect view. Lisanna noticed his staring, leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder, and sighed. _She is gorgeous, so I can't blame him.._

The man introduced himself as Mr. Hamuro. "Okay Mr. Hamuro," Lucy began, "Will you please tell us about your request?" Mr. Hamuro smiled at Lucy, and put his hands in his lap. "My daughter, Kanji, has been causing quite the ruckus around town. She's been very destructive, and I'm not sure why. She's only nine years old, but she's destroyed many buildings already. Kanji goes on rampages once she gets angry, and I just can't contain her anymore. I used to be able to calm her down before things got _too_ bad, but she's out of control now." He looked down sadly and continued, "I haven't seen her for almost three days now. As you can see, I can't just go search for her, because I am so old. It took a lot out of me just to open the door for you wizards. Her mother isn't living among us anymore, either. So I'm the only one to take charge around here." He looked up, scanned the room, and laid his eyes on Gray. "I called a request for you to fetch her, because I cannot do it myself. I'm not sure where my daughter learned magic, either. Her mother, nor myself harness any magic. I warn you, though. Her magic is very powerful." He swallowed, "Just, stop her, at any cost."

Natsu clenched his fist, and a smile grew on his face. "Sorry for your loss, Mr. Hamuro! But don't worry, we'll get your daughter back safe and sound; you can count on us!" The ond man turned to face Natsu, and a sad smile crept on his face. "Thank you, it is much appreciated. I will have a celebration awaiting you all, for the return of my daughter!"

He stood, as did Erza and Lucy. "Do you have any idea where she may have gone, sir?" Erza asked. Mr. Hamuro looked at Erza with a stern look. "Ah, yes. She has gone into the caves on the Northwest side of town." The two standing girls nodded, and Gray stood up as well. "Well then we might as well get going." Lisanna and Natsu stood; Happy was already floating around their heads. Natsu pumped his fist in the air, and yelled, "Yeah, stripper! Good idea! I can't wait for the food!" Lisanna giggled, while Gray shook his head.

"Then let's proceed to the caves, shall we, team?" Erza announced. "Aye, sir!" They all yelled simultaneously. "We'll be back soon, Mr. Hamuro!" Lisanna yelled back as she made her way through the door with the others.

Once the Fairy Tail wizards were out of the door, Mr. Hamuro began talking to himself. "Oh, I hope they'll be alright.. I hope Kanji doesn't do damage to them.." He then rolled up his long sleeve, to reveal many large splotches of black along his arm. "I know, because I've endured her wrath.. More than once.." He rolled down his sleeve, and walked over to the window to watch them walk towards the caves. "Be careful. I know you can handle her, Fairy Tail."

Little did the wizards know, Mr. Hamuro kept a secret from them.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Juvia and Lyon.._

_Smack! _"I told you to stop talking about Gray, goddammit!" Juvia was kneeling on the floor, with a hand over her cheek. Tears pricked her eyes, as she looked up at her boyfriend. "J-Juvia's really sorry, Lyon!" This made him even more angry and he yelled back, "If you were really sorry, Juvia, you wouldn't keep bringing him up! What's so great about him anyway?! Is it because he's half naked all the time?! I can walk around naked too, you know. Do you want me to walk around naked, huh?!" Lyon was now in Juvia's face, screaming at her. Tears were flowing down her face, and she choked back a sob. "N-no Lyon.. Juvia thinks you're perfect the way you are.." She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks.

Lyon walked back to the couch in their living room, and plopped down with a sigh. He patted the seat next to him, indicating he wanted her to sit next to him. Juvia followed his motions, got up, and sat next to him. Lyon put her head on his shoulder and started speaking, "Listen.. Juvia.. I'm really sorry. I was out of line, I just got mad is all." Juvia looked down at her knees and closed her eyes. "Juvia forgives you. Juvia loves you, Lyon." Lyon smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, forever and always, my raindrop."

* * *

**How was it? Review, follow, and favorite!**

**I'm currently working on _another_ Fairy Tail fic, so the chapter should be up within the next week; I hope.**

**How does Mr. Hamuro's daughter know this magic? And why is she so powerful, at just the age of nine? What kind of romance will stir in the caves? What's Mr. Hamuro's secret anyway, and why did he keep it from the mages? ~Stay tuned!**

**I just had to add that little bit of the abusive relationship with Juvia and Lyon!**


	3. The Discovery

**Okay, seriously. There's a difference between leaving _constructive criticism,_ and just being an _asshole_ in a review. I don't appreciate reading all of the reviews where you're flaming. If you don't like my story- don't tell me you hate it. Leave those comments to yourself. - Thanks to those who _positively_ reviewed!**

**_Guest/ Hiyori-chan: _The only character that is _really_ OOC is Lyon, yes. From my perspective, I think the characters are as _in_ character as they can be in this fic.**

**_Guest/ Mohamed:_ Natsu isn't some brainless idiot in this fic, actually. All of the GraLu built the structure of the story, I tried to make a little bit of every relationship for the ones out there who have different OTPs. I doubt NaLu will be canon in the anime any time soon. There's not enough "Lucy gets jealous fanfics," you say? There are plenty. Also, my _pride_ and _ideas_ don't blind me from the "truth." I simply think your accusations are false. Next time, please don't leave such a hateful and disrespectful review. **

**On with chapter three, then? / This chapter will focus mainly on the mission.**

* * *

Team Natsu arrived at the caves in approximately two hours.

"What the!?" Natsu exclaimed. "There's four?! The old man never said anything about there being more than one!" Four, wide caves resided in front of the group. A lantern was placed outside each cave, as if edging them to explore the inside.

Erza was the first to step up to the caves. "Well," she turned to face the group behind her. "Looks like we'll have to explore the caves to find Kanji. Natsu, light these lanterns." She pointed to the lanterns, and Natsu walked towards them with a flame-lit hand. "Now, we need to split up to conquer more ground." Lucy nodded. "Natsu, Lisanna. Take the first cave. Lucy will take the second. I will take the third, and Gray, take last. Happy, I would like if you could stay here and watch for any sight of Kanji. Come find one of us immediately, if you do." Gray started mumbling about how he "always has to be last," and walked towards the fourth cave. "Before we go in, we'll agree to meet back in this spot in around two hours. We will then take it from there. Now, let's go!" They each picked up a lantern and walked through their assigned cave. Happy plopped down next to cave one, and began scanning the surrounding forest.

_Time skip.. To cave one, with Natsu and Lisanna.._

Lisanna was holding out the lantern in front of her, while Natsu trailed slightly behind with his hands on the back of his head. He sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything! Where is she?! I just want to find her and get back to that party!" Lisanna sighed. "Well, Natsu! It's not like we'd immediately find her, silly!" He grumbled. "I guess.."

Lisanna groaned. "Can we please stop walking for a while? My legs are starting to hurt!" Natsu rolled his eyes, and agreed. Lisanna smiled and sat down, setting the lantern down in front of herself. Natsu plopped down across from Lisanna, and leaned back on his hands. She twiddled her fingers and looked up at her boyfriend. "C-can I ask you a question?" Natsu blinked at her, "Yeah, shoot." Her eyes shot down to her lap and she asked, "You, um, love me, right Natsu?"

He was taken back by this question. _Why would she ask me something like this, now? _He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Of course I love you, Lisanna." She exhaled the breath she'd been holding, and smiled.

Then, she got a wild idea. Looking from her left, to her right; she hoped no one would be passing by, any time soon. "_Animal_ _Soul: Tigress._" She whispered. Slowly, she started stalking her way towards Natsu on her hands and knees. "Wh-what are you doing?" Natsu asked, starting to scooch back. "Just having some fun," she purred, "And this will be fun.." Lisanna smirked and pushed Natsu down to the stone with the pad of her paw.

Lisanna straddled Natsu once his legs extended straight. He was blushing, and she was grinning madly. "L-Lisanna! Not h-here.." He trailed off once she bent down and began kissing his neck. He stretched his neck to give his girlfriend further access. Next, she trailed a gentle line with her claw from his collar bone, to the hem of his pants. Natsu's eyes widened. "N-no! Lisanna, don't cut my pants!" This made her laugh, and sit back. "Then take them off, dragon boy. Natsu absolutely _hated_ when she called him this; he didn't show it, though.

Lisanna un-straddled Natsu while he took off his pants and underwear. Noticing he was still soft, Lisanna transformed back into her normal clothes. She was wearing a button-up blouse, and jeans. Smirking, she unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse, allowing a generous amount of cleavage to show. ...Nothing. Deciding to literally "_take it in her own hands," _she grabbed Natsu's manhood and started pumping. "H-hn.. Shit.." A few seconds of pumping caused Natsu to become hard.

Finally looking down at his girlfriend, he noticed a few things. _Her cleavage has nothing on Lucy's, though.. I bet Lucy could give a better handjob too.. _"Lis-Lisanna.. Go-" Natsu squinted his eyes, "Go faster!" Completely ignoring his plea, Lisanna just dived in and took Natsu's length in her mouth. The sudden contact caused Natsu to buck his hips, almost causing her to gag. "F-fuck!" Desperately needing to grip something, he got a hold of Lisanna's white locks. "Mmm.. A-ah!" He then forcibly pushed her head down, making Lisanna's eyes widen. She's never taken so much down her throat like this, and she choked.

Pulling back, she looked up at Natsu. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, I've never had so much before." Natsu was blushing, and his eyes were glazed over by lust. "J-just, keep going.." She nodded and leaned back over to take his shaft in her mouth again. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, but started imagining a different girl doing the job. _Lucy. _

He began reminiscing about all of the times he's walked in on her getting changed, or when her skirt flew up- giving him a perfect view of her ass and panties. Sometimes she'd even be wearing a_ thong._ Other times, she'd simply bend over, and the mounds of her womanhood would be visible from the back- through her underwear.This thinking caused Natsu to reach his climax faster than usual, and he ejaculated into Lisanna's mouth without warning. "U-uhnn..." Lisanna pulled back, but not before licking the remaining semen off of his shaft. She swallowed, and smiled. "Hm. It was that good, huh?" He couldn't meet her gaze, but replied with a "Yes."

Natsu thanked Lisanna for pleasing him, hoping he wouldn't have to please her in return. He wasn't in the mood for contributing that afternoon. Quickly, he pulled his underwear and pants back on. Natsu then stood. "Well, we should continue on I guess. Grab the lantern." Lisanna, looking a bit disappointed, grabbed the lantern and stood up.

Natsu shot gaze eyes towards his left, after hearing someone scream. He sniffed the air, and he got a whiff of two different scents. The two scents he hasn't detected until now, surprisingly. All color drained from his face. "L-Lucy?!"

_A little before.. With Lucy, in cave two.._

"Why is my tunnel the one with the most turns?!" Lucy grumbled to herself. So far, she's made two rights, and four lefts. She's figured she's been walking around for forty-five minutes or so. Lucy became angry once she had to make _another _right. But, she stopped rounding the corner once she heard a low, "Keep going." Lucy set down the lantern and became curious. She peaked over the side of the wall, only to become shell-shocked.

In front of her was Lisanna sucking vigorously on Natsu's _lower region. _Lucy's eyes widened, and shook as she stared at the scene before her. _I can understand the need, yeah.. But, here?! _Lucy felt extremely jealous. How she'd love to be in Lisanna's place, right there. She wanted Natsu to ask _her_ to keep going. She wanted Natsu to be under _her. _

Not long after, it was evident Natsu climaxed. Not wanting to witness what they'd be doing _after, _Lucy turned and started to sprint in the direction she originally came from. Lucy then tripped over what she later ruled out to be a foot. She fell flat on her face, and groaned. _What_ _the..?_ She couldn't proceed to pick herself up because the foot that tripped her slammed into her back, pinning her to the ground. Lucy screamed, and a hand quickly clamped over her mouth. A female voice then whispered into her ear, "Where do you think you're going? I think we have a situation we need to quickly fix. Don't you?" Lucy's eyes widened as she felt a second hand press onto her back, and a wave of excruciating pain radiated throughout her. Lucy released an ear-piercing scream, which made the mystery female cringe.

The feminine scream could be heard throughout each tunnel, eventually making its way to Happy first, then Erza, and lastly Gray. Each individual exclaimed, "Lucy?!"

* * *

**So...- Te gusta, o no? (You like, or no)**

**I actually had a hard time writing this chapter; I just couldn't think of anything, really. I've also been very busy with track after school, and homework/projects. Bare with me, here.**

**Please review! It helps me have inspiration to continue this story! **

**Remember: Do not leave me harsh reviews. Tell me what I may need to fix, add, etc. _Help me_. Refrain from flat out _criticizing me_.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter! **


	4. You're Impure

**Hey guys! Check out my other story _Backstreet Blond, _would ya?**

**Thanks for the follows!**

**Sorry for the late update.. **

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled while sprinting towards where he heard the scream come from. As he was about to reach the corner, Lucy was thrown out in front of him. She landed on her side, with her back facing Natsu. "L-Lucy.." Natsu said in almost a whisper.

From around the corner walked the mystery girl. Her face was concealed by a hood, and she was sporting a short skirt, and sneakers. Anything else couldn't be made out in the dim light. Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Who are you! What did you do!" He lit his fist on fire and planted one of his feet in the ground, readying himself to launch off. Growling, he began to lunge forward, but Lisanna caught his arm and held him back. "L-Lisanna? What are you doing!" Lisanna looked at him with soft eyes and exhaled. "Natsu, you need to wait! Please!" Natsu extinguished his flames, and relaxed himself.

"Are you Kanji?" Lisanna asked. Her question caused the girl in the hoodie to take more steps towards Lucy, until she was right next to her. "I am. What is your business in these caves?" Lucy was still in pain, and she moved slightly to look up at who is now identified as Kanji. "We're here to bring you back to your father, Kanji. Are you going to come with us?" Lisanna smiled and held out her hand as her invitation. Looking back down at Lucy, Kanji scoffed and picked Lucy up by her neck. "I can see right through your facade; no need to act nice." Lisanna put her hand back to her side and frowned. "Put her down!" Natsu growled out and took a step forward.

"Come any closer, and I'll snap her neck. I now have a reason to interact with you people. I am able to see the errors in your heart, boy." For Kanji's small build, she was sure holding Lucy up easily. Lucy was gasping for breath and clawing at the hands around her throat. "N-Nat..su.. Help.." She managed to choke out. After that, her arms fell down to her sides and her vision was becoming very blurry.

Natsu's pupils shrunk to tiny dots, and he yanked his arm out of Lisanna's grip. "Natsu!" She yelled. He lit his fist on fire and charged at Kanji. "Let her go! _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" _Natsu's fire-engulfed fist landed on Kanji's cheek, and she was sent flying and hitting the cave walls with a crack. "Natsu! Why would you do that!" Natsu bent down to Lucy, who was now laying on her back. Blood was trickling down the side of her mouth, and she was breathing faintly. "Are you stupid, Lisanna! She almost killed Lucy! I had to do something, or she'd be dead by now!" Natsu began to shake Lucy slightly whispering, "Come on, Luce. Please wake up."

"Maybe you should've let her, Natsu! It would be easier for us!" Lisanna yelled, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was tired; tired of always being second on his mind. She knew she could never compete with Lucy, but all she ever wanted was to be number one to someone other than her siblings. Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes, as he kept his head down. "What did you just say, Lisanna?" His voice was calm, but almost growling and pained.

Natsu's knuckles were turning white from squeezing his fists together so hard. Lisanna noticed his demeanor, and began shaking while sobbing. "Natsu, I-I-" Natsu slammed his fist to the ground and cut her off. "No! How _dare you _talk about Lucy like that! She's family! She's _my _family!"

Lisanna heard rustling noises, and looked over to her left, where Kanji hit the wall. But, she wasn't there. "Where.. Where did she-" Lisanna didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was sent flying through the air from a punch in the stomach. She landed a ways away from where she once stood, and groaned as she landed on her back. "You." Kanji looked at Lisanna, then to Natsu. "You. You both must see the errors of your hearts."

Lucy blinked her eyes open, to see Natsu's back facing her. Her own back hurt like she was being stabbed. "N-Natsu.." She whispered. Natsu's head snapped back towards the blond, and his once fierce eyes softened. "Lucy! Are you okay! Can you stand up?" He began moving to try to pick her up, but she screeched out in pain. "St-stop! Don't.. Touch me!" Natsu's eyebrows creased in confusion, and he looked back to Kanji. "What did you do to her?! Answer me!" Kanji laughed and began walking towards the duo. "I only caused her some pain. It can't be worse than what her heart is feeling, though. But, you wouldn't know, you ignorant fool."

Kanji sprinted to a shocked Natsu, and once she reached him, sent a kick aiming for his head. But, Natsu dodged it and swiped her foot out from under her. "What do you mean, what are you talking about?!" He yelled. As soon as Kanji hit the ground, she was back up again, throwing her palms at Natsu. Each time, he ducked, dived, dodged, or dipped to get out of her way. "You can't even realize what kind of fucked up triangle you're in! I should kill all three of you right now, just to end their suffering!" Her last blow hit Natsu's chin, and he was sent flying back over Lucy.

"Lisanna.. Guys!" Erza exclaimed as she ran towards them. Gray and Happy were trailing behind the red haired mage. "I don't think so! You will not interfere, you have no business here!" Kanji swiped her right hand downwards, and a force field was placed in front of the oncoming wizards. Happy not immediately getting the hint, kept flying, and smacked right into the invisible wall. "H-Happy.. You idiot.." Lisanna said while beginning to stand up.

"Suffering?! _What _are you talking about?! Will you answer me!" Natsu yelled back at Kanji once he was on his feet again. Kanji sighed and put her fingers to her temples, rubbing small circles. "Why must you be so dense? I'll explain, then I will mark one of you three, as impure of heart."

Lucy's eyes started shaking as she laid on the cool stone. _I've read about this! Marking someone as impure of heart, means they'll be no longer able to feel love. All they will feel is remorse, and sorrow... After they've received the mark.. The mark! The mark was... Black splotches.. No!_

"You, with the white hair. By the way, you're hairstyle is awful." Lisanna sweat-dropped. "You do not love this man. You ache for the feeling of love, or to be loved. You crave attention, from those around you. But, you never received it, did you?" Lisanna was appalled at how well this girl explained her feelings. "H-How did you.." Kanji averted her gaze to Natsu, who was staring wide-eyed at the two.

"You! The imbecile with the pink hair. You deserve to be dead, you hear me? I understand that your feelings are troubled. I also realize your heart only lays with one woman, and this one," Kanji looked back to Lisanna for a second before turning back, "Is not it. What do you crave, boy? The one whom you've actually loved?" She looked down at Lucy, who was cringing in pain. "Or, the one with the selfish desires." Natsu was taken back by this question; he's never been so emotionally flustered in his life. "I-I.. I don't know.."

"And you, blondie. Have you been listening? I know you're heart must feel worse than your back, but you mustn't fight the pain. The one with the bad haircut over here wants you dead, and the other baka wants your heart. I'd leave the choice up to you, but I've already decided." Kanji took off her hood, to reveal bright, green eyes. Any other feature couldn't be made out in the darkness. She scanned her eyes around, and landed them on Lisanna.

"You're a disgrace to this world we live in. You're heart is impure, and full of bad intentions." Lisanna's eyes shook as Kanji full out sprinted towards her. "No! Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as Kanji was now only a few feet in front of her.

Erza and Gray were so shocked from Kanji's little speech, that they were frozen in place with their mouths hung open. "_Decision Based: Mark!" _After chanting her spell, she brought both of her palms together, facing outwards, and slammed them into Lisanna's chest. She was sent flying back against the force field, cracking her head against the wall. As Lisanna was laying on the ground, unconscious, blood began dripping to the ground, and forming a small pool beneath her. Black splotches were forming around her chest, growing larger with every passing minute. "L-Lisanna.." Lucy whispered. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, as she knew Lisanna's fate.

* * *

**Who caught my Dodgeball reference in there?**

**Meh, I'm not too happy with this chapter; but it can only get better.**

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


End file.
